De l'incompatibilité des diamants et des rubis
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: Qu'il ne se plaingne pas, le tit Butler: c'est lui qu'a insisté pour être remplacé auprès d'Artémis, tout ça parce qu'il avait un peu de mal à respirer ses derniers temps... Maintenant si sa remplaçante ne lui plais pas c'est son problème /fic abbandonnée
1. Échauffement

_**Bien le bonjour (bonsoir) mes chers lecteurs **_

_**Tout d'abord toute mes excuse à mes gentils reviewers d'il y a 10 mois si toutefois il y en a ici à qui j'avais promis des tas de jolies choses en négligeant le fait que je suis une incurable feignasse . Et en plus maintenant avec ce foutu tome 6 ya plein de truc qui vont pas ça m'ennerveheu ! Mais il aurons ce que je leur avais promis, je ne sais pas quand mais ils l'auront**_

_**Ensuite si vous avez lu "Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois mon frère" , oubliez le parce que ça n'a rien à voir, mais alors rien du tout**_

_**Je tiens aussi à préciser que oui, je sais, ya deux trois trucs dans cette fic qui colle pas vraiment avec le bouquin mais bon on va pas chipoter pour de si insignifiant détailles quand même ...**_

_**J'ai aussi un regrettable manque de connaissance en se qui concerne les arts martiaux donc ... hum... vous verrez**_

_**Ah, oui et j'ai faillit oublier la tradition**_

**_Akikcé: C'est pas à moi , c'est à m'sieur Colfer (mais s'il sait pas quoi faire d'un grand garde du corps même avec les poumons qui marchent plus très bien je veux bien le débarrasser ...) Sauf Kriss ! Kriss l'est à moi niahaha ! Malheureusement vous n'aurez pas l'immense plaisir de la rencontrer dans ce premier chapitre, un peu de patience elle viendra dans le prochain..._**

_**Cinq chapitre sont prévus mais pitêtre plus, je ferai selon la longueur ... **_

_**Ah, que j'avertisse les amis de Haven-ville, sachez qu'il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une fée dans cette fic .**_

**_Et aussi que je remercie Kaoru, ma _****_-readeuse_**

_**Et vous saviez que les Sig Sauer SP2022 ont un chargeur de 15 balles de 9 mm et... vous vous en foutez ?**_

_**Bon alors je crois que j'ai tout dit, bonne lecture **_

De l'incompatibilité des diamants et des rubis ...

S'échauffer

Quand Butler se réveilla ce matin là il eut l'impression qu'une armée de gnomes lui avait arraché la moitié du cerveau .

Comprenons-nous bien, il n'avait pas mal à la tête, non, il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir, à certains endroits de son esprit, des plaies béantes là où il y aurait théoriquement dû avoir quelque chose d'autre.

Il s'assit dans son lit, ferma les yeux et passa sa main sur son crâne rasé pour chasser cette impression qui devait sans doute être due au rêve étrange qu'il avait fait cette nuit, un rêve plein de trolls dérouillés à coups de masse d'arme, de trains russes radioactifs, de congélateurs à poissons et de graisse de fesse de nain ...

Mais plus il essayait de se rappeler ce rêve, plus il lui échappait. D'ailleurs son impression d'avoir été mutilé de la moitié de sa mémoire commençait à disparaître remplacée par une autre sensation qui lui parut tout aussi étrange: de la fatigue !

La dernière fois de sa vie qu'il s'était réveillé fatigué après une nuit de sommeil c'était quand il avait eu les oreillons, à l'âge de six ans - ce qui faisait mine de rien plus de trente-deux ans, quoiqu'il eut l'impression, ce matin, que c'était bien plus lointain.

Oui, c'était ça: il se sentait vieux. Vieux à l'intérieur. Comme s'il avait pris 15 ans en une seule nuit .

C'était parfaitement stupide, d'ailleurs pour s'en convaincre il allait courir son petit tour du parc matinal puis, si elle était d'humeur, foutre la pâté a Juliet au ju-jitsu ou au taekwondo, comme elle préférerait, ça lui retirerait de l'esprit ces idées ridicules et ça le mettrait de bonne humeur pour toute la journée -eh oui, que voulez vous, tous les grands frères adorent faire râler leur soeurs...

■■■

Butler, assis en position du lotus dans son coin du tatami (car il y avait quand même quelque principes à respecter dans le dojo du manoir Fowl, le coin au fond à gauche quand on entre étant celui de Domovoï et celui juste à gauche de la porte celui de Juliet ...), regardait fixement un point situé loin devant lui en essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien ce passer . Pourquoi ... ?

Pourquoi il s'était retrouvé essoufflé en descendant simplement les escaliers ; pourquoi en sortant il avait eu la sensation que l'air était frais alors qu'il faisait 11 °C, température très acceptable pour un homme qui avait passé près de deux année en Sibérie à démanteler des réseaux mafieux russes (Ah! la vodka, les kalachnikov... c'était l'bon temps) ; pourquoi après 200 mètre de course il avait été contraint de s'arrêter, à moitié agonisant, avec l'impression d'avoir du métal en fusion dans les poumons -surtout en bas du poumon gauche, près du coeur ; pourquoi, quand il s'était enfin résigné à rentrer en se promettant d'emprunter à Artémis tout ses bouquins de médecines pour chercher ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir, il avait sentit ses muscles le tirailler comme s'il avait fait la veille deux ou trois triathlons d'affilé ...

Il finit par admettre qu'il n'avait pas la moindre réponse à ses questions et décida donc de se tourner pour l'instant sur cet autre problème qu'était les conséquences de ... ce qui lui arrivait sur son avenir.

Si cet état perdurait Artémis n'aurait plus qu'à lui dire au revoir et merci (quoique, merci c'était pas sûr ...) . Il ne lui en voudrait pas car c'était parfaitement compréhensible que, trempant dans tant de dangereuses magouilles, il ne puisse pas se permettre de voir sa protection assurée par un garde du corps s'essoufflant en montant les escaliers.

D'ailleurs qui voudrait d'un garde du corps s'essoufflant en montant les escaliers ?

Butler frémit, s'imaginant déjà engagé à un salaire de débutant par un vieux PDG rendu paranoïaque par la faillite imminente de son entreprise ou, pire, par une starlette gagnante de la dernière émission de télé réalité débilisante qui le trimbalerai partout pour frimer .

Avec des perspectives si encourageante il préférait encore prendre une retraite anticipée. Il pourrait se le permettre avec le nombre de zéro derrière un 1 qu'il avait sur un compte bancaire suisse auquel il n'avait jamais touché. Vingt ans de salaire plus un tiers de l'héritage de ses parents (le deuxième tiers étant allé à Juliet et le troisième tiers généreusement reversé aux pauvres nécessiteux qu'était la famille Fowl...) et celui de son oncle (oui, il avait toujours été le chouchou à son tonton, et alors ?) . Mine de rien s'était presque l'équivalent du montant d'un des 29 compte en banque d'Artémis, ce qui n'était déjà pas négligeable .

Vingt ans de salaire. Oui, vingt ans de travail sans jours fériés ni congés payé -et ne parlons même pas des 35 heures ...

Il se mit à faire les comptes dans son esprit. Combien de temps avait-il vécu ? En tout ça devait faire environ 333 000 heures depuis sa naissance. Et comment il les avait dépensées ces 333 000 heures? Retirons déjà 96 000 heures de sommeil et 23 000 pour se nourrir et, comptons large, disons que ça comprend aussi les heures passée à se laver. Laissons également de coté 25 000 heures de petite enfance insouciante parce que l'enfance insouciante c'est insouciant donc ça compte pas . Ensuite il y a environ 87 000 heures d'entraînement indispensable qui ne compte pas vraiment non plus . Et enfin les heures de travail -certes il y avait plusieurs manière de considérer "travail" , disons que c'est le temps qu'il a passé a faire quelque chose qu'il était payé pour faire, que ce soit rester debout avec un air méchant devant l'estrade d'un homme politique en pleine campagne électoral ou maîtriser avec deux balles dans son chargeur un commando de terroristes fanatiques ... Là, ça allait chercher dans les 100 000 heures .

Donc qu'est ce qu'il lui restait ? 2000 heures . 2000 heures bien à lui en 38 ans d'existences. 2000 heures qu'il avait pour la plupart très judicieusement employées a emmerder Juliet et se faire emmerder par Juliet -Ah, les petites soeurs! - ou bien a rechercher la sérénité spirituel, bref, rien de très constructif ...

Mais d'abord c'était quoi faire quelque chose de constructif dans la vie ? Laisser un trace dans l'Histoire comme Jeanne d'Arc ou Jules César ? Amasser le plus d'or possible en écrasant impitoyablement tout ce qui se mettait en travers de notre chemin, _aurum potestas est_, comme Artémis ? Ou alors épouser une ménagère à la tête pleine de bigoudis, lui faire 1,8 marmots geignards et regarder le foot à la télé comme monsieur Dupont et tout les autres ?

Plongé dans ces problèmes existentiels il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et Juliet en fut ravie. Elle en profita donc pour s'approcher sans le moindre bruit en élaborant une stratégie d'attaque -oui, elle allait encore en prendre plein la gueule, oui elle savait qu'il n'existait que deux personnes au monde meilleures que Domovoï Butler en se qui concerne les arts martiaux et qu'elle n'en faisait pas parti, mais c'était son frère quand même donc elle avait certaines obligations ...

Butler, quand il entendit un léger bruit de tissus claquant dans l'air, eu juste le temps de se baisser pour laisser passer Juliet à quelques centimètres au dessus de lui _(NdA:_ _que tout ceux qui se demandent pourquoi il ne s'est pas plutôt mis debout d'un bond se mettent en position du lotus . Non, pas en tailleur ! En position du lotus j'ai dit ! Les talons dans l'aine opposée . Aha, on fait moins les malins ... Bien, et maintenant essayez de vous mettre debout d'un bond en évitant un coup de pieds latérale de votre soeur . Ca y est ? Z'avez compris ?)_ Quand elle revint à la charge, deux dixièmes de seconde plus tard, il l'attrapa par la cheville et l'envoya balader de l'autre coté du tatami puis il se leva et lissa les plis de son pantalon de karaté-gi .

- Bien dormi Juliet ?

- Gneuflrzfl, répondit Juliet le nez dans le tapis et des cheveux plein la bouche .

- Moui, moi aussi, mais j'ai fait un rêve bizarre ...

Juliet se redressa, attacha rapidement ses cheveux dans une espèce de chignon provisoire, fléchit les jambes et mit un bras comme ça, un bras comme ça dans une position qui devait sans doute être la garde ou un truc comme ça d'un art martial dont je ne saurais pas vous dire le nom.

- C'qui va t'faire bizarre, mon p'tit Dom, ça va être de bouffer le tatami sans comprendre pourquoi pas plus tard que dans cinq secondes .

- J'aimerai bien voir ça, répondit ledit Dom _(NdA: étrange, j'aurais juré qu'y s'appelait Butler mais après tout il a peut-être un prénom aussi...)_ en se mettant à peu prés dans la même position.

Arrivé à ce stade je devrai théoriquement vous décrire une magistrale scène de combat digne de Bruce Lee mais ça allait tellement vite que je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout vu. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'on voyait une silhouette suivit d'une masse de cheveux blond -le pseudochignon n'ayant pas fait long feu-, virevoltant autours d'une autre forme nettement plus massive qui bougeait un peu moins mais quand même suffisamment pour être un plutôt floue ...

Toujours est-il qu'à un moment Juliet frappa le sternum de son frère avec le plat de la main. Du moins elle avait l'intention de le faire mais Domovoï, entraîné par l'élan de sa dernière esquive, pivota légèrement et le coup l'atteignit un peu à gauche au dessus du coeur, précisément à l'endroit où il avait ce matin constaté une certaine rugosité de sa peau.

Un éclaire de douleur l'aveugla et lui coupa le souffle. C'est tout juste s'il se rendit compte qu'il quittait le sol quand Juliet lui fit le plus basique des ushiro kiri otoshi _(NdA: ça doit être un truc très technique, moi je sais pas, je vous ai déjà dit que j'y connaissait rien...) _ce n'est qu'en atterrissant lourdement qu'il reprit vraiment conscience. Il mit quelques instants avant d'enregistrer qu'il était en train de bouffer le tatami sans comprendre pourquoi.

Juliet qui cru d'abord qu'il plaisantait et lui balança un petit coup de pieds dans en marmonna un truc ressemblant à "même pas drôle" mais quand roula sur le dos et fixa le plafond, la respiration haletante et manifestement douloureuse, avec sûr le visage une expression qui tenait de la surprise, de l'incompréhension et du désespoir, elle constata que c'était effectivement pas drôle du tout. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et l'observa avec anxiété pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que dans moins de deux minutes il allait se redresser, passer sa main sur son crâne et tout lui raconter -ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi il s'était fait battre si facilement, peut-être son rêve bizarre dont il avait parlé, peut-être même son affection, contraire aux règles, pour Artémis ...

Butler se redressa, passa la main sur son crâne et se tourna vers sa soeur.

- Il faut que je te parle Juliet ...

■■■

Juliet finit sa tresse et jeta un regard à Bagou, son fidèle panda que son frère lui avait offert pour ses trois ans.

- Non, ça ne sert à rien, j'ai pris ma décision. D'ailleurs tu n'as jamais fait tant d'histoire quand je partais pour mon enseignement auprès de Mme Ko .. Mais si c'est pareil, c'est exactement pareil...

Elle toisa un instant la peluche puis poussa un soupir résigné.

- Bon, ça va, t'as gagné ...

Elle rouvrit la valise la plus proche et y balança le pauvre panda miteux puis la referma en sautant dessus sans voir la porte s'ouvrir.

- Surtout prends tout ton temps Juliet, si tu loupe ton avion je me sentirai moins seul devant les patates à éplucher ...

Artémis puis Mr Fowl, revenu la veille, avaient pourtant assuré Juliet qu'ils ne voyaient aucun inconvénient à ce qu'elle emprunte le jet familial mais elle avait insisté, prétextant que vu son lâche abandon elle serait mal à l'aise d'accepter d'eux un tel service. C'était donc avec un billet en classe business qu'elle partait pour Los Angeles et ses rings.

Butler l'aida à descendre ses trois impressionnantes valises en essayant de pas trop montrer qu'il aurait jamais cru qu'elle étaient si lourdes -à coté de l'annonce du départ de sa soeur la révélation de sa petite faiblesse respiratoire était passée plus ou moins inaperçu et c'était très bien comme ça- et les mis dans la voiture pendant que Juliet faisait ses adieux à Edna et Georges O'Neil (bien quoi ? Vous croyez peut-être qu'entre les heures d'entraînement interminables, la cuisine, la protection rapprochée et tous les autres menus services à rendre à la famille Fowl qu'impliquait leur contrat les Butler aient encore le temps de s'occuper du ménage des 97 pièces du manoir -sans compter les dépendances- et du jardinage des 2 hectares de jardin à l'anglaise du parc ? Ça c'était le vieux couple O'Neil, avec qui les Butler partageaient la dépendance du manoir Fowl réservée aux domestiques, qui s'en occupait).

Le départ de Juliet ressemblait fort à un coup de tête puisqu'il avait été décidé seulement trois jours plus tôt à la suite d'une longue discussion avec son frère mais personne ne semblait le lui reprocher. Au contraire Edna lui avait donné des conseil pour "entamer sa véritable vie de femme" en versant une larme sur cette magnifique histoire d'amour (la pauvre commençait à se faire gâteuse et personne n'avait réussit à lui expliquer que cet Ecol Decatch qu'elle allait rejoindre en Amérique n'était pas vraiment son fiancé), Butler lui avait dit qu'il était temps pour elle de suivre la voie qu'elle se tracerai et un truc qu'elle n'avait absolument pas compris à propos de 2 000 heures pour trouver sa sérénité intérieur ou un truc comme ça (Butler aussi disait des trucs bizarre parfois, à force de lire Lao-tzeu...) et même Mr Fowl avait salué sa décision d'un discours sur la force nécessaire pour s'arracher au chaînes de la tradition (mais bon, Mr Fowl non plus n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal depuis qu'il était sorti du coma) ... Il n'y avait qu'Artémis qui faisait un peu la tête même si il faisait tout pour que ça ne se voit pas, dignité fowlienne oblige.

Artémis qui justement se pencha à la fenêtre au moment où la voiture allait partir .

- Butler, à votre retour je vous attendrai dans mon bureau .

Puis il se tourna vers Juliet.

- N'oublie pas de m'appeler pour ..

Juliet fit un de ces adorables clins d'œil ayant le rare don de faire virer les joues blafardes d'Artémis au rose vif.

- Compte sur moi Arty .

Si Butler avait su de quoi ils parlaient, il se serait abstenu de rigoler, récoltant ainsi une violente tape sur l'occiput de sa soeur et un regard assassin de son maître ...

■■■

Dés que Butler entra dans son bureau Artémis lui tendit un bout de papier griffonné de sa belle écriture illisible (les génies écrivent mal, c'est bien connu ...) .

- Voilà, je vous ai pris rendez-vous là-bas demain à 17 h, le docteur Simon vous recevra, c'est un ami -un ami de l'éminent hématologue Francis Smith pour être exacte mais cela revient au même.

Butler fronça les sourcils, pas parce que c'était des hiéroglyphes indéchiffrables, il avait l'habitude, mais parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de saisir pourquoi Artémis lui avait pris rendez-vous au service d'imagerie médicale de la clinique la plus réputée de Dublin.

- Pour passer une IRM , répondit le garçon qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de parfois lire dans les pensées ...

- Une IRM ?

- Oui, mais on peut aussi dire "un". Cela signifie imagerie à résonance magnétique, c'est une technique qui permet d...

- Merci Artémis, je sais ce qu'est un IRM . Mais pourquoi voulez vous que j'en passe un ?

Artémis le regarda un instant en se demandant s'il n'avait _vraiment _pas fait le rapprochement .

- Mais ... pour vos poumons, Butler .

Butler fit une moue enfantine, ce qui était plutôt amusant chez un colosse de 2m10, et reposa le papier sur le bureau d'Artémis .

- J'irai pas .

Artémis eu l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau sur la tête : Butler contestait une de ses décisions ! La dernière fois c'était il y a près de neuf ans quand Artémis avait voulu jouer avec son Sig Sauer alors qu'il avait 4 ans et demi, le refus du garde du corps étant dans ce cas bien compréhensible .

- Vous ... mais ... Pourquoi ?

- J'ai peur des piqûres, affirma Butler avec un grand sourire .

Artémis mis plusieurs seconde a percuter qu'il se foutait de sa gueule . De mieux en mieux .

- Butler ... je ... vous ...

Voilà qu'il perdait ses mots à présent . On flottait en plein délire !

- Vous irez faire votre IRM et puis c'est tout !

Il était a deux doigts d'ajouter "C'est qui le chef ?" mais se repris juste à temps. Décidément quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ces derniers jours .

Butler repris un air grave .

- Non Artémis, sérieusement, je n'irai pas . Je ...

Il s'interrompit, hésitant .

- Vous ? ...

- Si jamais j'ai ... je ne sais pas ... un cancer incurable ... n'importe quoi ... je ... je préfère l'ignorer ... pour l'instant . Je ne crois pas que vous puissiez comprendre qu'on préfère ne pas savoir mais ... je ne veux pas savoir .

Artémis scruta un instant les yeux de son garde du corps puis pris le papier et le froissa, le regard dans le vague.

- Je comprend ... Ou plutôt non, vous avez raison, je ne comprend pas qu'on veuille rester dans le doute ... mais si c'est votre choix ...

Il jeta la boulette dans la corbeille .

- Seulement ... je m'inquiétait ... je m'inquiète ... je ne voudrais pas ...

Butler posa une main sur l'épaule d'Artémis .

- Si jamais mon état s'aggrave je vous promet de passer tout les examens que vous voudrez et d'ingurgiter tous les traitements qu'il faudra. Mais pour le moment je ... Pour le moment ça va . Ne t'inquiètes pas, Arty .

La dernière phrase était sortie toute seule et surpris autant Artémis que Butler .

Etonnant comme une phrase d'apparence anodine fait voler en éclats de frontières établies depuis tant d'années; comme un simple mais soudain passage au tutoiement efface d'un coup des limites infranchies depuis 14 ans; comme un surnom affectueux peut révéler qu'on a depuis longtemps violé une des règles les plus élémentaires de sa profession, _ne_ _jamais_ _éprouver d'attachement sentimental envers son principal_.

Mais après tout qu'importe puisqu'il était désormais incapable d'assurer sa protection se dit Butler, donc plus de garde du corps, plus de principal ...

Il jugea que c'était le bon moment pour suggérer à Artémis quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Hum... Artémis ... Vous devriez songer à ... me trouver un remplacent ...

Artémis fixa son serviteur en se demandant s'il n'avait pas à faire à une crise de démence passagère due à l'angoisse que sa "maladie" lui causait .

- Je n'envisage pas de me passer de vos services, Butler, articula-t-il lentement, même légèrement handicapé par votre insuffisance respiratoire vous ...

- Artémis, s'il te plais moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment mais je me doit de penser avant tout à votre sécurité. Et je ne suis plus en état de l'assurer. Il vous faut quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui ne se fasse pas maîtriser par sa petite soeur. Si vous vous trouviez en danger sans que je puisse vous protéger je ... je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner... Bien sûr j'aimerai rester auprès de vous. Je... Madame Ko m'arracherait mon tatouage avec les dents si elle savait à quel point tu compte pour moi Artémis ... et c'est pour ça aussi que je ne peut plus être votre garde du corps, l'amitié altère trop le jugement.

Il s'arrêta un instant, hésita puis ajouta :

- Je m'appelle Domovoï.

Artémis ouvrit la bouche, la referma, posa ses mains à plat sur son bureau.

- Bon ... je ... dans ce cas ... je suggère que... Tout d'abord sachez que vous êtes le seul élément stable de ma vie, la seul constante qui n'a encore jamais été modifiée, donc je craint que, psychologiquement parlant, je ne puisse me séparer de vous sans en être immédiatement déstabilisé, or je ne peux pas me permettre d'être psychologiquement déstabilisé, mauvais pour les affaires. Donc vous rester auprès de moi. Cependant, si vous y tenez tant, je suis disposé à engager une autre personne qui se chargera unique de ma sécurité -mais comprenez bien que pour moi _personne_ _ne pourrait vous remplacer_ ... Et comme tu as l'air de ne pas pouvoir te décider je t'autorise à me tutoyer ainsi qu'à m'appeler Arty... si ... si moi-même je puis vous appeler par votre prénom, Domovoï ...

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, ne sachant pas trop s'il était décent de s'embrasser comme deux vieux amis ou s'il fallait tout de même conserver quelques distances. Artémis décida de plutôt reporter son attention sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

- Bon ... Pour ... ma sécurité ... vous avez quelqu'un à me suggérer ?

Butler se détendit un peu. Artémis faisait déjà défiler sur son écran plusieurs CV de taille relativement louable accompagnés de photo d'hommes et de quelques rares femmes à la mâchoire carrée et au regard de Terminator qui était pour la plupart des ses vieux copains de classe .

- Peut-être bien Marlann s'il ... non, c'est vrai il vient de rentrer au service du président ougandais ... Sinon il y a Drankovitch, oui, jetez un coup d'oeil à Drankovitch ...

Artémis s'exécuta et ouvrit un profil à peu près long comme l'Iliade mais indiquent en au en petites lettres rouges "définitivement indisponible" suivit, entre parenthèses, d'une date remontant à quelques mois .

- Et m ... Ivan ... Bon tant pis, regardez Zu Liang ...

Celui-là avait pris sa retraite après avoir perdu un bras.

- Et celui-ci, Turner ? proposa Artémis, vous le connaissait ?

- Pff, il s'est spécialiser en stars du show-business ...

- Cartera ?

- Aucun professionnalisme .

- Blunt ?

- Jamais ! Un vaniteux ! En plus j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait eu des problèmes avec la justice dernièrement.

- Sukani ?

- Pleine de bonne volonté mais elle aurait mieux fait de devenir prof de karaté ...

Artémis se tourna vers son pour-l'instant-garde-du-corps-qui-risque-de-le-rester-longtemps-parti-comme-on--ai .

- Faisons simple : est-ce que vous connaissez quelqu'un qui :

1°/ est vivant

2°/ est disponible

3°/ vous arrive à la cheville en ce qui concerne votre profession ?

Butler fronça les sourcilles en se mordant la lèvre inférieur (ça aide à la réflexion, c'est bien connu).

- Hmmm ... Non .

- Voilà, ça va déjà nous faire gagner du temps . Donc je chercherai moi même ce soir . Mais pour l'instant allons dîner . Qu'est ce que vous nous avez préparé ?

- Une simple salade de homard suivie de perdreaux aux raisins et de paniers de pommes de terres, puis des pêches Pénélope .

- Au risque de me répéter, Domovoï, je refuse de me passer de vos services .

■■■

Traditionnellement, qu'un Butler soit convié à la table des Fowl était un événement assez exceptionnel pour être inscrit dans le registre familial. Ce qui explique pourquoi Domovoï arrosa malencontreusement le chemisier Dior d'Angeline Fowl de Gevray Chanbertin 1923 (une excellente année) quand Artémis senior lui demanda le plus naturellement du monde :

- Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous joindre à nous mon cher Butler ?

Il y eu quelques secondes de flottement durant lesquelles Domovoï essaya maladroitement d'éponger le chemisier de Mrs Fowl en se répandent en excuses asiatiques (vous savez, ces longues excuses à base de "pitoyable vermisseau que je suis"), elle, lui assurant que non non il n'était pas un pitoyable vermisseau, que ce sont des choses qui arrive et ne vous en faites pas ce n'est rien, pendant qu'Artémis Fowl II se mordait la joue pour conserver sa dignité et qu'Artémis Fowl I, sans se soucier de sa dignité, s'étouffait de rire avec un raisin de son perdreaux... Puis le silence se fit et Butler fixa Artémis senior en attendant une petite explication ou du moins confirmation ou même un grand "Mais non, j'rigole, haha, me dites pas qu'vous y avez cru !" (cette dernière hypothèse ne lui semblais pas très probable mais vu l'étrange comportement qu'il avait adopté depuis la sortie de son coma on était sûr de rien...).

- Allez Butler, prenez une chaise et asseyez-vous, il faut que nous parlions.

Domovoï posa délicatement la bouteille sur la table pour éviter tout autre incident et s'executa avec précaution comme s'il risquait de casser la chaise.

- Artémis m'a parlé de votre souhait de plus vous occuper de lui, ce que je comprend tout à fait, d'ailleurs ça m'étonne que vous ayez réussit à le supporter si longtemps déjà ...

- Mais non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ... Arty ... témis ... Je voulais dire ...

Angeline Fowl étouffa un petit rire cristallin dans sa serviette et Domovoï se demanda si son contrat stipulait aussi, en bas, en petite lettres, une fonction de clown en plus de toutes les autres.

- Puisque vous avez l'air d'y tenir tant, continua Artémis senior qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser, je consent, dans mon immense générosité, à engager un autre garde du corps -mais seulement garde du corps. Je veux dire par là qu'après ce dîner mon palais refuserait de toute manière toute autre cuisine. Mais nous savons tous ici que votre véritable vocation est de jeter partout autours de vous des regards méchants en gardant une main dans votre veste, sur la crosse de votre Sig Sauer et on ne peut rien faire contre sa vocation. De plus ... -il redevint plus grave- de plus je n'est moi même plus de garde de corps depuis la mort de votre oncle dans l'explosion du _Fowl Star_ ...

Domovoï sentit malgré lui sa gorge se serrer. Son père avait toujours était en mission à l'autre bout du monde et sa mère jamais particulièrement démonstrative, mais son oncle ...

- Donc, vous aurez sans doute compris où je veux en venir, étant moins aventureux que mon fils ...

Mrs Fowl éclata à nouveau de rire.

- ... disons moins aventureux qu'auparavant, maintenant que j'ai perdu une jambe, je pense être une cible à moindre risque. Donc je pense que même avec votre mystérieux problème de respiration vous pourrez surveiller sans difficulté un vieux boiteux. Cela nous permettra de ne modifier ni votre contrat ni votre salaire, il suffira juste de remplacer junior par senior. Qu'en pensez vous ?

- ... ben ... traditionnellement ...

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir sortit ça. Pour être exact pas vraiment immédiatement mais au moment où le poing de Mr Fowl qui n'avait plus du tout l'air de s'amuser s'abattît violemment sur la table. Il se réjouit un instant de voir revenir le Mr Fowl pré-comatique puis jugea qu'il était préférable de se faire tout petit -ce qu'y n'est pas si aisé quand on mesure 2m10 ...

- "Traditionnellement"! J'aurais dû m'attendre à une tel réponse ! J'avais eu le faible espoir que la décision de votre soeur vous aurez vous aussi délivré de ces étouffantes traditions et conventions diverses qui nous empêches de vivre comme nous l'entendons ! Un Butler reste toute sa vie au service du même Fowl sauf s'il meurt ou est viré, un Fowl élève son fils dans dans le respect d'une seule et unique règle, _aurum potestas est, _un garde du corps ne révèle surtout pas son prénom à son "principal" et de plus ne doit absolument pas éprouver le moindre attachement sentimental pour lui, n'est-ce pas Butler, c'est vrai, ce serait dommage d'apprécier la personne avec qui on doit passer le plus claire de sa vie ! Comment avez vous pu tolérer que votre propre soeur parte mener la vie qu'elle désirait au lieu de se plier à la tradition familial et devenir demoiselle de compagnie de ma femme ? C'est bien comme ça que c'était au Moyen-Age, les garçon écuyers et les filles demoiselles de compagnie ! D'ailleurs le simple fait qu'elle, une fille est suivi le même entraînement que vous est inadmissible, vous ne trouvez pas ? Préparez donc mon armure qu'on parte en croisade contre les infidèles !

Artémis savait que parti comme ça son père en avait pour au moins une demi-heure, ce n'était pas contre Butler qu'il était fâché mais contre les traditions en générales et tout ce qu'il respectait avant son coma.

Et puisqu'il n'aimait pas les dessert il s'essuya la bouche, se leva et fila dans son bureau en donnant au passage une petite tape sur l'épaule de Butler qui se tortillait sur sa chaise en essayant de disparaître, un coup de fil à passer s'excusa-t-il .

■■■

- Juliet ! Tout va bien? ... Oui ... mais attend, on va pouvoir agir beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Non, je t'expliquerai. Allume ton ordinateur, tu vas m'aider à choisir m_a_ prochain**_e_** garde du corps ...

■■■

_A peu prés au même moment, à Chicago..._

- Allô ? Ah, mon cher Spiro, oui, j'ai suivi votre procès avec intérêt ... hm... Tout compte fait vous ne vous en êtes pas si mal sorti ... moui, un excellent avocat ... Vous dites ? Mais bien entendu, c'est le but de notre association n'est-ce pas ... Je vois ... Avez-vous déjà une idée de ... Oh, vraiment ? ... humhum ... Bien ... Oui, je crois connaître la personne la plus indiquée pour ce travail. Mais je préfère vous prévenir que si se reproduisent avec elle -oui, c'est une femme, cela vous disconvient peut-être ? ... Oui, je préfère - donc si les même ... disons "problèmes" qu'avec Digence et Mocassin venaient à se reproduire - ce qui est hautement improbable - je préfère vous prévenir que la seule indemnisation que j'accepterai serait vos intestins découpés en lamelles, suis-je suffisamment claire ? Bien, à demain dans ce cas ...

Clara Frazetti raccrocha et esquissa un sourire dévoilant le petit rubis incrustée dans sa canine en ivoire - quand elle pensait que c'était cette garce à qui elle allait faire appelle qui lui avait casée cette dent au cours de ... rrrhaa ! Et pourtant elle était heureuse d'avoir un prétexte pour la recontacter après toute ces années. Enfin avoir la joie de lui montrer qu'à présent celle des deux qui avait le plus de pouvoir n'était pas celle qui avait 8 ceintures noires dernière dan et qui atteignait une cible mouvante à 500 mètres par temps de grands vents.

Clara reprit son téléphone portable et chercha dans son répertoire un numéro illustré par une petite tête de mort. Elle pria pour qu'elle n'en ai pas changé entre temps et appela .

- Moshi-moshi ? lui répondit une voix ensommeillée .

- C'est Clara . Tu es au Japon ? Je te réveille ?

La voix se fit nettement moins ensommeillé et plus désagréable, plus professionnelle également .

- Un contrat pour moi ?

Clara retint de justesse un "J'ose espéré que ce n'est pas à _moi_ que vous vous adressez sur un tel ton !" en se rappelant qu'elle avait justement au bout du fil la seule personne qui pouvait se permettre de lui parler sur ce ton -et qui parlait sur ce ton à absolument tout le monde d'ailleurs.

_Mais plus pour longtemps, ma chérie, plus pour longtemps, je te le promet. Je vais te montrer comme les choses ont changées depuis le jours où tu m'as envoyé ce coup de pieds dans la mâchoire ..._

Clara décida que pour l'instant elle ferai mieux d'adopter la même attitude froidement professionnel.

- En effet. Je t'attend demain, 8 h, Chicago, dans mon bureau.

Et elle raccrocha en jubilant. Demain matin, enfin, elle pourrait lui donner des ordres. Vingt-cinq ans qu'elle en crevait d'envie ...

**_Et voilà, ça c'était l'échauffement . Rendez vous bientôt j'espère pour passer au choses sérieuses, le premier round d'un combat qui promet d'être sportif ... _**


	2. 1er round

_Bienvenu petits lecteurs, et joyeux Noël ! Z'avez vu ce que le perce-oreille (oui, le perce-oreille, ce terrifiant prince noir qui s'envole d'un air bestial dans les brumes du soir, tel un vautour colossale, vous connaissez pas? On a pas les mêmes références alors ...) vous a apporté cette année ! He oui! Le deuxième chapitre! Enfin ! Vous pouvez remercier ma soeur et les innombrable coup de pied au cul qu'elle m'a foutu pour me motiver !_

_Désolée pour le délai, quoiqu'on est déjà vu pire (pourquoi certain examine soudain leurs chaussures? Je visais personne en particulier), mais j'ai une bonne excuse, si si, il se trouve que ma sale garce de bêta-readeuse a ... c'est à peine si j'ose le dire ... a comparé mes écrit à ... du ... du roman Arlequin ... vous savez, Arlequin, le champion de l'amoûr (et cette référence là, vous la saisissez? Non? Incultes...) Et le fait est que ce que j'écrit est en effet un putain de roman Arlequin ! Voilà voilà ... Après une tentative de suicide (je me suis jeté du haut de la fenêtre du self sans penser qu'il était en dessous du niveau du sol) il m'a fallut quelques temps pour me remettre de cette affreuse révélation. Mais me voilà remis. Et voilà mon roman Arlequin, torchez vous avec, rien à foutre, toute manière une fois ce torchon fini je pars m'installer au fin fond de la jungle Birmane sous une fausse identité. _

_Et puis remarquez quand même qu'il est un peu plus long que le précédent, si si._

_Je tient également à vous signaler que je vais vous faire chier tout le long avec mes tites intervention personnelles et que je prend même plus la peine de mettre NdA et que en plus il doit être truffé de fôtes parce que je voulez le poster pour Noël et que ma bêta de readeuse (ahah, riez siouplais, j'me sent seule) fait grève._

_Puis vous allez également comprendre dans ce chapitre pourquoi donc j'ai donné un nom aussi foireux à cette fic._

_Et vous allez rencontrez Kriss ! niarhahaha ! Mon rêve secret (qui n'est plus secret puisque j'vous l'dit) est de ressembler a cette femme. Ça en dit suffisamment long je crois..._

**De l'incompatibilité des diamants et des rubis ...**

**1er round: évaluer l'adversaire**

_Environ une semaine plus tard..._

- Non, Arty. Non, c'est ta position de départ qui est mauvaise .

Artemis Fowl II laissa Artemis Fowl I placer ses doigts correctement sur la corde.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire ces derniers temps, son père surveillant étroitement la légalité de ses activités, Artémis II avait décidé de se mettre à une activité digne de son nom : le tir à l'arc. Artémis senior, excellant lui-même dans cette discipline qu'il avait également décidé de pratiquer pour faire honneur à son prénom, s'était fait une joie de partager sa passion avec sa progéniture .

- Là, celui-ci soutient la flèche . Non, ne te raidis pas comme ça !

Et chtoing, la flèche fit un joli salto et se planta à environ 4 mètres derrière le fabuleux archer ...

- Arty ...

- Étant maintenant chargé de votre sécurité, Mr Fowl, je vous conseille d'aller vous placer juste devant la cible, c'est le seul endroit où vous ne risquez rien .

Artémis jeta un regard assassin à son ex-garde du corps qui ramassait la flèche en souriant .

- Téléphone pour vous Mr Fowl, c'est Mr Stelton ...

- Ah, ces banquiers ! soupira Artémis senior d'un ton qui se voulait agacé mais son fils, qui était bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne pouvait jamais vraiment chasser le naturel qui revient toujours au galop, vit bien qu'il crevait d'envie de discuter d'intérêts, d'actions et tous ces trucs marrants ...

- Vas y sinon c'est moi qui vais répondre et tu auras des surprises devant ton prochain relevé de compte.

- Puisque même mon propre fils n'hésiterait pas à comploter contre moi ... essaya de se lamenter Mr Fowl qui était décidément mauvais acteur quand ça ne concernait pas les affaires.

Il fourra son arc entre les mains de Butler et commença à s'éloigner en claudiquant.

- Bon, j'y vais, je tacherai de ne pas être trop long ... - "_Mais bien sûr "_ pensèrent Artémis II et Domovoï dans une parfaite communion spirituelle- Non, pas la peine de m'accompagner Domovoï, je m'en sortirai tout seul, chargez vous plutôt d'apprendre à ce qui me sert de fils comment on tient un arc. Je veux qu'à mon retour il sache envoyer sa flèche à moins de 5 mètres de la cible ... et devant lui si possible.

Une heure plus tard Mr Fowl parlait toujours avec passion de 1,76 de chais pas quel plafond, de la faillite imminente de Smith&Co et de la clôture à la hausse de la bourse de Tokyo _(NdA: vous aurez remarqué que mes connaissances en économie équivalent celles en art martiaux...) _et Butler essayait toujours désespérémentd'apprendre à viser à Artémis.

- Mais je sai-heu. Il faut avoir un angle de tir de 45° pour ...

- Artémis, tu réfléchis trop, c'est pour ça que tu n'y arrives pas. Oublies un peu tout les principes physique et concentre toi seulement sur la flèche, tu dois prévoir sa trajectoire instinctivement, sans faire de calculs compliqués, tu dois être la flèche ...

Et chtoing, et re-triple salto de la flèche mais avec atterrissage à 5 mètres devant cette fois ci, ya du progrès quand même ... Butler ouvrit la bouche pour faire un commentaire mais jugea préférable de s'abstenir quand il croisa le regard d'Artémis.

- Je suppose que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit du genre "tu es déjà intelligent, riche et beau, on peut pas tout avoir " avant d'éclater de rire ...

- Non non, pas du tout !

- Je préfère. Bon, à toi, ridiculise moi un peu le temps que mes doigts cicatrisent ...

L'arc étant une arme qui était quelque peu tombée en désuétude ses derniers siècles Butler ne maîtrisait pas très bien son maniement -c'est à dire qu'il était un petit peu moins doué que Mr Fowl...

Il pris donc l'arc qu'Artémis lui tendait et visa la cible à 100 mètres parce que celle à 200 mètres il n'arrivait pas tout le temps à mettre dans le mille contrairement à Artémis senior (pour Artémis junior il en avait installée une à 10 mètre mais elle n'avait pas encore était abîmée).

Artémis II suivi du regard la trajectoire de la flèche. Moui ... on ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait une légère différence entre ce tir et les siens ... La flèche arrivait au plus haut de sa course et allait entamer sa descente vers le centre de la cible quand une détonation retentit et la flèche se brisa en son milieu.

Artémis eu à peine le temps de se demander ce qui se passait avant de se retrouver plaqué au sol par un Butler commandé par ses réflexes conditionnés (_coup de feudangerprotéger principal_) qui avait dégainé à une vitesse à faire crever LuckyLuke de jalousie et scrutait le parc à la recherche du potentiel tueur.

Il n'eut pas à scruter beaucoup puisque _la _potentiel tueuse s'avançait justement vers eux en longues enjambées félines avec un long revolver (_NdA: les connaisseurs me diraient que c'est un colt double action modèle 1889-92, calibre 38, canon de 6 pouces mais pour moi c'est un revolver ./ _) encore fumant à la main sans chercher le moins du monde à se cacher.

Butler, tout en gardant l'intrus dans sa ligne de mire quand même, marqua comme un petit temps d'arrêt. Faut dire aussi qu'Artémis s'était relevé et épousseté en lui lançant un petit regard réprobateur et était parti à la rencontre de la longue femme qui rangeait maintenant son colt à l'arrière de sa ceinture.

- Miss Kriss, je suppose. Rien ne vous obligeait à massacrer l'équipement sportif de mon père ... commença Artémis étrangement beaucoup moins froid que ce à quoi s'attendait Domovoï.

Un sourire furtif passa sur le visage impassible de l'arrivante.

- Veuillez m'excuser. Je voulais me faire une idée de votre actuel garde du corps afin de comprendre pourquoi vous avez l'air de tant vouloir vous en débarrasser... Et puis c'était une cible tellement tentante ...

Butler se redressa et abaissa son arme mais sans la ranger dans son holster. Instinct, instinct de soldat, cette femme respirait le danger.

- Ma ... remplaçante, hein ?

- Vous êtes particulièrement perspicace à ce que je vois ...

Son instinct lui disait également que la cohabitation avec cette femme risquait d'être difficile. Il avait déjà envie de la baffer...

Pendant qu'Artémis commençait à se diriger vers le manoir suivi des deux gardes du corps en récitant tout les points du contrat Kriss, Domovoï détailla sa future collègue.

La peau plutôt mat. Il lui donnerait des origines indo-européennes. A vu de nez elle devait faire à peine 1m85 dont au moins 7 centimètre de talon -déjà un mauvais point les talons, n'importe quoi- ce qui, pour un garde du corps est relativement petit. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas une carrure particulièrement impressionnante, mince, les attaches fines. Bon, c'est vrai qu'on devinait bien des muscles nerveux et fins mais puissants sous sa chemise noire un peu trop grande pour elle qui... hum, on s'égare ...

Domovoï jugea inutile de s'intéresser jambes, fesses et hanches sachant que, restant un homme, il risquait de ne pas être totalement objectif. Il se rabattit donc sur le visage. Un visage fin presque maigre, comme le reste du corps. Et totalement froid et fermé -comme le sien, un visage de professionnel. Parfait -d'un point de vu strictement professionnel bien sûr.

Il n'y avait que le nez. Il avait du être cassé au moins deux ou trois fois. Encore un mauvais point. Et comment quelqu'un incapable de défendre son propre nez pourrait protéger un principal ? C'était un peu tiré par les cheveux ? Vous trouvez? Bon d'accord, il lui cherchait le maximum de mauvais points et il avait du mal à trouver ... Mais ça viendrait.

Ses cheveux courts d'un noir mat étaient plaqués en arrière sous plusieurs couches de gel. Impeccable. La coiffure aussi lisse que son visage. Rien à redire.

Et elle avait des grands yeux d'un gris d'acier froid. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour les yeux gris. Surtout s'ils étaient sur un visage fin impassible appartenant de préférence à une femme longue et nerveuse... Et merde.

Si profondément plongée dans la contemplation d... dans ses pensés, plongé dans ses pensées, Domovoï ne remarqua pas le regard d'Artémis, un regard calculateur teinté d'une vague nuance de ce qui ressemblait à de l'espoir allant de lui à Kriss et de Kriss à lui ...

■■■

- Bien, tout m'a l'air de convenir, conclu Artémis après une longue série de questions diverses à Miss Kriss_ (Vous fumez? -Bien sûr que non. -Vous me dites que vous avez été GI, combien de temps? -Un peu plus de quatre ans. -Pourquoi avez vous quitté l'armée américaine? -Marre de ces crétins misogynes. -Mais encore? -Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai frappé un officier. -Et? -Juste le nez et quelques cotes cassées... à peine une semaine de coma. -Bien. Etes vous célibataire? -Pardon? -Je vous demande si vous êtes célibataire. -Evidemment. -Vous n'êtes pas lesbienne? -...? Je ne suis pas sûre de voir l'intérêt de la question... -C'est à celui qui paye de voir l'intérêt des questions, Miss. -Je suis hétérosexuelle. -Parfait. Vous m'avez aussi dit que vous avez travaillé en tant que sniper pour les services secrets mexicains. Combien de temps? -A peine deux ans. -Qui avez vous frappé cette fois ci? -Je suis partie par moi-même, trop mal payé...) _pendant une bonne heure.

- Je souhaite juste vous faire passer un petit examen final. Veuillez me suivre. Vous aussi Domovoï.

Même sans cette précision Domovoï l'aurait suivi, il n'aurait pas laissé Artémis seul une seconde en compagnie de cette Kriss. Depuis son arrivé son malaise n'avait cessé de grandir et à présent elle aurait pu avoir un néon clignotant indiquant "ennemie-attention-ennemie" accroché au dessus de la tête que ça changerait pas grand chose. Instinct de soldat.

Bref, il suivit Artémis sans trop se demander pourquoi il les amenait vers la dépendance du manoir réservée au domestique. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans le dojo.

- Artémis! Attendez ! Vous ... vous voulez que ...

- Oui ?

- Vous voulez qu'elle me foute une raclée ! C'est ça votre examen final?

- Charmante perspective... roucoula Kriss en retirant ses bottes parce qu'avec les bottes, paf un coup de talon dans la nuque avec juste l'angle qu'il faut pour briser les cervicales, c'est tellement facile que c'est même plus drôle ... Remarque, on peut le faire aussi sans les talons...

- Pas qu'elle vous "foute une raclée", corrigea Artémis. J'aimerai que vous vous battiez pour évaluer la technique et le niveau de Miss Kriss ...

- Mais-heu Arty, je ...

- Oui je sais. Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous battre, d'ailleurs vous n'êtes plus en état de rien. Vous vous êtes fait battre par votre petite soeur -quelle honte ! Vous ne pouvez même pas monter un escalier sans faire une pause au palier pour souffler. Bref vous êtes lamentablement nul, à la limite de la sénilité. Vous le dites relativement souvent ces derniers temps... Cependant Juliet connaît parfaitement votre technique de combat, a suivit le même entraînement que vous et, ce n'est pas négligeable, est une Butler. Je ne considère donc pas comme la dernière des hontes de se faire battre par elle une fois dans sa vie. Ensuite, même si votre endurance et votre vitesse ont chutées je suis persuadé que votre force et votre souplesse n'ont pas été altérées. De plus il me semble que ces derniers jours votre état s'est tout de même sensiblement amélioré -ne dites pas le contraire, je vous ai vu courir hier matin. Et puis vous êtes Domovoï Butler. Donc vous n'avez pas d'excuse valable pour vous dispenser d'un combat contre Miss Kriss...

Domovoï poussa un profond soupir, retira donc ses chaussures parce qu'on met pas de chaussures sur un tatami et sa cravate pour éviter tout risque de strangulation et se plaça face à une Kriss qui avait du mal à cacher à quel point elle aimait la castagne...

Vu sa constitution il supposait qu'elle misait surtout sur la vitesse et la précision et chercherait à frapper des points stratégiques avec une force due à la rapidité de ses coups plus qu'à sa musculature. Il estima donc qu'il faudrait avant tout essayer de la déstabiliser voir, si possible, la désorienter, tout en tentant au maximum de détourner ses attaques. Et tout ça en moins d'une demi-secondes, balèze le mec.

Artémis s'assit bien en tailleur, parce que le lotus ça va deux ou trois minutes mais après ça commence à faire mal aux articulations, dans un coin un peu en retrait, près pour le spectacle.

- Quand vous voulez ...

Kriss ne bougea pas d'un poil. Domovoï non plus.

- Je vous en pris ...

- Honneur aux dames.

- Si vous y tenez ...

Et Domovoï regretta instantanément sa stupide galanterie. Non, pas vraiment instantanément, plutôt quand il vit un pied arriver sur son visage à une vitesse frôlant celle du son, c'est à dire presque instantanément... Je m'embrouille ? C'est un peu vrai .

Il parvint à éviter le coup de pieds mais le reste du corps de Kriss lui percuta l'épaule à pleine vitesse, manquant de la lui déboîter. D'accord, rapide.

Artémis avait l'impression d'assister à un combat entre un cobra et un lion. Veillez m'excuser cette comparaison lamentable mais c'est exactement ça. Je sais pas si vous visualisez bien mais c'est quand même saisissant. Kriss se recroquevillant pour prendre de l'élan puis bondissant pour frapper avec force et précision, Domovoï évitant les attaques avec souplesse et tentant sans succès d'atteindre l'adversaire de puissants coups de pattes ... heu, non, pas de pattes, mais bon, vous me comprenez. Vraiment, c'était très esthétique.

Je pourrais décrire tout le combat qui, au grand plaisir d'Artémis, fut passablement long, par exemple le moment où Domovoï parvint à bloquer la jambe de Kriss et lui fit faire une espèce de pirouette très artistique qui la fit tomber sur le sol mais avant qu'il ai pu l'immobiliser elle l'attrapa au cou et pour se dégager ... mais ça risque d'être vraiment très long et se serait même pas intéressant pour l'histoire. Je vais donc juste raconter la fin.

La fin du combat donc... Kriss fit sa vingt-septième tentative d'envoyer son talon dans le nez de Domovoï et ce dernier essaya pour la dix-huitième fois de l'éviter tout en l'attrapant par la taille pour la plaquer au sol. Aucun des deux ne réussit mais DomovoÏ arriva à accrocher accidentellement le col de la chemise de Kriss. Étant donné que leur élan respectif les entraînait dans des directions opposée ... Et bien peu de boutons restèrent à leur place et la couture de l'épaule gauche se déchira partiellement.

Certains -et surtout certaines, en poussant des cris hystériques (mais non, je ne prends pas mon cas pour une généralité), affirmeraient qu'il l'a fait exprès. Force m'est de prendre sa défense. Tout d'abord ce n'est pas du tout, mais pas du tout son genre. Ensuite je doit reconnaître que si il y a un coupable c'est bien moi. Je l'avoue, j'ai fait survenir ce malheureux incident parce que ça m'arrangeait pour la suite de l'histoire -et parce que ça me faisait marrer aussi ...

Bref, toujours est-il que l'épaule ainsi découverte de Miss Kriss laissait entrevoir sous la bretelle de son soutien-gorge un splendide tatouage représentant un rubis d'un rouge éclatant.

Et là, la réaction de Butler surprit un peu Artémis.

Il se redressa d'un bond et envoya sans cérémonie un coup de pieds d'une rare violence dans le ventre de Kriss qui, occupée à constater que sa chemise favorite été totalement foutu, ne le vit pas arriver et se retrouva à terre 4 mètres plus loin, le souffle coupé. Puis il sortit son Sig Sauer et posa carrément le coté où y a un trou (le plus dangereux selon Pex) sur le front de sa future collègue avant qu'elle ait le temps de faire un mouvement.

- Joli tatouage, rubis. C'est bizarre mais vous m'étiez tellement antipathique dès le début que ça ne m'étonne même pas ...

- Moi, c'est votre réaction qui ne m'étonne pas, Domovoï Butler, stupide et obtus, comme celle d'un diamant, grinça Kriss en essuyant une goutte de sang qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres sans s'émouvoir plus que ça d'avoir un automatique braqué entre les deux yeux.

Avant d'aller plus loin je tiens à préciser quelques détails concernant la famille Ko. Sachez que Madame Ko (_Ko étant son nom de jeune fille puisqu'elle n'a jamais jugé aucun homme digne de passer plus d'une nuit avec elle, mais à partir d'un certaine âge on dit Madame)_ a un petit frère.

Enfants, orphelins, ils suivirent le même entraînement auprès d'un certain Pei-Mei (_NdA: désolé, j'ai pas pu résister ..._). Yun (_le petit garçon, hein, je sais que les noms chinois c'est parfois équivoque pour les pauvres occidentaux que nous sommes..._) s'avéra très doué. Mais Qiu ... Qiu (_la fille donc_) était la meilleure, et de loin. De très loin. A tel point qu'à peine cinq ans après le début de leur enseignement Pei-Mei les pria de dégager le plancher, par peur de finir par être surpassé par cette gamine. Qiu avait 14 ans, Yun, 8. Ils louèrent leurs services en tant que mercenaires et acquirent une réputation tenant de la légende.

Mais un jour, ces choses arrivent inévitablement, ce fut la dispute. Pour un sujet fort bête: Yun aimait beaucoup tuer, Qiu préférait protéger. Ils se séparèrent donc, vit ta vie camarade, et se spécialisèrent chacun dans leur branche jusqu'à y devenir respectivement les meilleurs.

Puis vient un jour cette espèce de lassitude que nous autres, jeunes sots inexpérimentés, sommes dans la totale incapacité de comprendre. Cette lassitude qui nous rend presque inintéressant ce que nous excellons pourtant à faire, ce "il manque quelque chose", ce désir d'un pouvoir nouveau. Et on regarde ce débutant qui nous faisait rire méchamment quelques temps plus tôt et on se surprend à lui dire "Laisse moi t'expliquer". Et on comprend ce qui nous manquait. Alors on prend un apprenti. Puis un autre. Et d'autres encore.

Les filles étant plus mature, ce fut Qiu Ko qui fut frappée la première par cette étrange mal qu'est le désir d'enseigner; Mais Yun, qui n'avait jamais cessé d'espionner et copier sa soeur rien-ka-pour-l'embêter, dès qu'elle se mit à tatouer des diamants bleu sur les épaules des élèves à qui elle avait appris à protéger un principal, se mit à tatouer des rubis sur les épaules des élèves à qui il avait appris à exécuter un contrat ...

Les contrats des seconds se trouvant inévitablement souvent être les principaux des premiers ...

Il n'y a rien qu'un disciple de Madame Ko abhorre plus qu'un "rubis".

Il n'y a rien qu'un disciple de Mister Ko méprise plus qu'un "diamant".

Tous ça pour expliquer la réaction de Butler face au joli tatouage qui ornait l'épaule de sa remplaçante.

Kriss fit un mouvement pour se relever mais Domovoï l'en dissuada en appuyant un peu plus fermement le canon de son automatique sur le front de son ex-future-collégue-qui-maintenant-va-morfler. S'ils avaient été seuls il l'aurait flingué sans discuter mais là, restons poli, il attendait l'accord d'Artémis qui était en train de finir de déduire les éléments qui lui échappaient.

- Les ... hum... "rubis" sont une école concurrente à celle de Madame Ko?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Ce sont les tueurs à gages les plus nuisibles à qui on puissent avoir à faire. Vous voulez que je lui demande poliment qui l'a engagée ou je vous en débarrasse tout de suite?

- Et les diamants sont sans doute les gardes du corps les plus crétins à qui on puisse avoir à faire. Sachez tout d'abord, affligeant barbare, que me "demander poliment" quoi que ce soit ne vous servira jamais à rien, je suis comme vous entraînée à résister à n'importe quelle forme de torture, ensuite que mon employeur, jusqu'à nouvel ordre et au cas où vous l'ignoriez, est le même que le votre, c'est à dire Artémis Fowl Junior ici présent, et enfin que ce tatouage sur mon épaule est un _diplôme,_ un simple diplôme. Un diplôme ne vous oblige pas à exercer une profession.

- Bien sûr. Vous êtes sans doute une pauvre sainte que le destin a malmenée ...

- Vous croyez que ma mère m'a demandé mon avis avant de payer à Mr Ko les 60 000 $ en liquide pour ma première année de formation ! J'avais neuf ans, bordel ! Et vous ! C'est peut-être de votre plein grès que vous avez bousillé votre adolescence à frapper comme un con dans des planches en vous faisant traiter de minable ! Parce que je suppose que les deux membres de la famille Ko ont les mêmes méthodes pédagogiques !

Domovoï hésita un instant puis recula son arme mais en gardant Kriss dans sa ligne de mire, attendant toujours un ordre d'Artémis. Artémis qui se trouvait être tout aussi hésitant et qui décida d'opter pour la solution "je-gagne-du-temps-pour-pouvoir-réfléchir-plus-longuement".

- Continuez, Miss.

- Vous voulez ma biographie? J'ai eu mon tatouage à vingt ans parce que je n'était pas trop empotée et que ma mère payait bien mais j'ai toujours détesté ce boulot. Pas tuer, tuer son adversaire lors d'un combat, c'est naturel. Mais tuer quelqu'un qui ne vous à rien fait sans lui laisser la moindre chance de se défendre... je trouve ça ... dégradant. J'avais l'impression de crever de honte à chaque fois. J'ai fait deux-trois contrats faciles et un jour on m'a offert un million de dollars pour tuer un gosse de 8 mois. J'ai dit merde, bande de connards, allez tous vous faire foutre et je me suis engagée dans un commando d'élite de l'armée américaine histoire de me changer les idées. Tout le reste est sur mon curriculum vitae que vous avez dépiauté tout à l'heures, il n'y a que le début que j'ai occulté pour éviter que votre diamant de chien de garde me flingue sur le champ en l'apprenant ou du moins vous dissuade de m'engager.

- Pourquoi tant vouloir travailler pour moi?

- Vous m'avez déjà posé la question tout à l'heure.

- Et vous l'avez d'ailleurs très habilement contournée.

- Parce que c'est un boulot relativement facile et que vous payez très bien et à l'avance une année de service et que pour moi c'est inespéré parce que j'ai deux mois pour rembourser prés de 8 millions de dollars à la mafia chinoise et que la seule autre alternative qui se présente à moi pour pouvoir amasser cette somme est de faire trois ou quatre gros contrats d'affilée en moins de deux mois et que ça ne me plais pas du tout comme solution.

- Comment en êtes vous arrivé à devoir une tel somme?

- Il me semblait que vous étiez le genre de personne à qui on a pas besoin d'expliquer comment circule l'argent sale.

- En effet. Bien ... Je vous engage.

■■■

Encore sonné par l'incompréhensible décision d'Artémis -_Mais keski lui à pris ? Peut-être qu'il ne connaît pas la définition exacte de 'tueur à gage' ? Non, bien sûr, il en a déjà engagé ... Alors quoi ? Il a peut-être ... oh, je sais, il est tombé amoureux ! Mais qu'est ce que j'raconte ? Si, c'est possible, c'est tout à fait possible de tomber sous le charme de ces yeux d'acier si... Mais qu'est ce que j'raconte ! Ah, ça y est, j'y suis, je suis juste rentré dans une dimension parallèle. C'est ça une dimension parallèle. Quand un rubis devient garde du corps, c'est la seule explication plausible ..._- Butler regardait, l'air complètement halluciné, Kriss apposer sa signature en bas du contrat qu'Artémis avait posé bien à plat sur son bureau.

On nageait en plein cauchemar.

Kriss releva la tête et jeta à son nouveau collègue un regard... un regard... froid, dédaigneux, supérieur, écoeuré, victorieux et chargé de plein d'autres choses encore dont je ne trouve pas les qualificatifs. Un regard pas agréable, quoi... Le tout en retroussant un tout petit peu la lèvre supérieur pour charger un peu plus l'ensemble en mépris et en dégoût.

La cohabitation allait être très, très difficile.

- Surtout cachez votre joie, diamant. Je risquerai de croire que vous êtes ravi de travailler avec moi...

Et vas y qu'elle enfonce le clou...

- Je conçois l'idée que ma décision ne vous enchante guère sur le coup, DomovoÏ, mais si vous pouviez le montrer un peu moins...

Artémis aussi? Il faisait vraiment la gueule à ce point? C'était pas conscient alors ... Il se redressa et essaya un sourire hypocrite à peu près convenable.

- D'accord, je vais faire un effort et tâcher de ne pas trop montrer à quel point j'ai envie de vous loger une balle entre les yeux _-ha, ces yeux!_- Mais à condition que ce soit réciproque, c'est à dire que vous commenciez par arrêter de faire _ça._

- Arrêter de faire quoi ?

- Ce que vous faites depuis tout à l'heure ! Me regarder comme ça, en retroussant la lèvre ! Comme si j'était un... un amas de détritus en putréfaction !

Kriss allait répondre un truc du genre "C'est étrange que la comparaison vous soit venue si spontanément" mais fut heureusement (ou malheureusement, c'est selon...) coupée par Artémis qui, sans raison apparente, se mis à déclamer:

- _Teach not thy lip such scorn; for it was made_

_For kissing, lady, not for such contempt._

- Pardon ?

- Oh, c'est du Shakespeare, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'y pense... Vous savez, Shakespeare, les amours impossibles...

Décidément Artémis ne tournait pas très rond depuis que son père l'empêchait d'avoir des activités délictueuse ...

■■■

Pour se délasser un peu après cette journée... disons éprouvante, Butler prenait une douche -_oui, j'ai bien dit une douche. Approchez mesdemoiselles, approchez mesdames, apprrrrrochez, mais oui jeunes hommes vous pouvez regarder aussi on est dans un monde libéré après tout !_

Je disais donc que Butler était sous la douche. Quand le drame survint : plus une goutte de gel douche au thé vert de Chine ! Et oui, même un garde du corps de 2m10, ayant suivi 8 ans d'entraînement intensif auprès de Mme Ko et connaissant 76 manière de tuer un homme armé avec une seule main et sans regarder n'est pas à l'abri de ce genre de problème existentiel ...

Mais ne paniquons pas, ce n'est pas si grave puisqu'il savait précisément où trouver un autre flacon de gel douche. A savoir: dans la chambre de Juliet.

Il saisit donc une serviette -une toute petite- , se la noua autour de la taille et direction de la chambre en question.

Il entra sans frapper puisque la Princesse de Jade était à l'instant même à Buenos-Aires en train de maîtriser sans aucune difficulté Leslie-la-teigneuse et de se faire sélectionner pour son premier championnat du monde de catch féminin.

Seulement...

- Mais ... mais que ... Qu'est que _vous_ faites là ! D ... dans _cette tenue_!

"Vous" désignant Miss Kriss et "cette tenue" de forts jolis sous-vêtements en dentelle noire qu'elle était d'ailleurs sur le point de retirer quand Butler entra, tout portant à croire qu'elle avait, elle aussi, l'intention de se doucher.

Kriss s'accorda un quart de seconde de flottement puis referma la bouche, se força à détacher son regard d'une goutte qui coulait avec une lenteur particulièrement sensuelle sur le torse de son tout nouveau collègue, chassa de son esprit toutes pensées ressemblant de près ou de loin à "Niam niam ! Si y veut un p'tit massage après sa douche yaka d'mander ..." et repris un superbe regard dédaigneux, avec le retroussement de lèvre qui va avec -_"for it was made for kissing, lad..." mais pourquoi je pense à ce truc ?_

- Je me permets de vous retourner la question. Vous êtes dans _ma_ chambre que je sache .

- V... votre chambre !

- Oui, ma _chambre_, vous ne connaissez pas ce mot ? C'est un endroit où on peut, entre autre, dormir et _théoriquement_ se déshabiller quand bon nous semble sans qu'un espèce de gorille imberbe pratiquement nu fasse irruption ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Malgré de louables efforts Butler ne parvint pas à fermer la bouche. C'était peut-être dû au fait que jamais personne l'avait encore traité de "gorille imberbe" -quoique peut-être que deux ou trois suicidaires en avait déjà eu l'intention mais, puisque d'une manière générale il n'aimait pas trop qu'on parle de lui sous l'appellation de gorille, il n'avait jamais su l'adjectif qui était sensé suivre "gori-huprf hhhherhh"... - Mais c'était peut-être aussi dû au fait que Kriss avait fini sa réplique en retirant son soutient-gorge. Manifestement elle avait bien l'intention d'achever de se déshabiller avec où sans gorille imberbe dans sa chambre.

Il décida donc que, tant pis pour le "gorille imberbe", il lui ferait payer ça plus tard, pour l'instant il ferait mieux de s'éclipser le plus vite possible et de retourner sous sa douche ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide avant que se produisent certaines réactions physiques incontrôlables et particulièrement gênantes si toutefois vous voyez de quoi je veux parler ...

Malheureusement pour lui, le destin (_NdA: c'est à dire moi, mwahahahaha !_) n'en avez pas fini avec lui aujourd'hui puisqu'en traversant le couloir il fallut absolument qu'il fonce en plein dans Artémis ...

Artémis se releva (_NdA: oui parce que quand 95 kilos de muscles vous rentre dedans par surprise, vous tombez ..._), regarda Domovoï, regarda la porte de la chambre de Juliet / de Kriss et fit un grand sourire entendu .

- Je voulais juste vous prévenir que j'avais cédé la chambre de votre soeur à Miss Kriss et vous demander si vous n'y voyiez pas d'objection mais je constate vous êtes déjà au courant ...

- Artémis surtout ne croyez pas ... C'est sûrement pas ce que vous êtes en train de penser ...

- Ah ! Bon bon, si vous le dites... Je m'imaginais que vous étiez rentré dans la chambre de votre soeur sans doute pour chercher quelque chose sans savoir que Kriss y était, mais si vous m'affirmez que je me trompe ...

Butler se demanda un instant s'il pouvait se permettre d'exploser la tête d'Artémis contre le mur ou s'il valait mieux directement s'y fracasser la sienne. Ou les deux pourquoi pas, d'abord la sienne puis celle d'Artémis. Non, pas dans cette ordre ...

- Hum, Juliet m'avait bien dit que vous étiez mignon quand vous rougissiez mais je n'arrivais pas vraiment à m'imaginer ... C'est surprenant...

La tête d'Artémis puis celle de Juliet et celle de Kriss aussi et enfin la sienne. Voilà, comme ça c'était bien.

■■■

Après trois jours on ne pouvait pas dire que la situation s'arrangeait. Domovoï en était réduit a émincer les oignons en imaginant la tête de Kriss à la place. Certes, c'est puéril et mesquin, mais ça fait du bien.

Et Kriss allait, venait, visitait, prenait ses aises. Affreusement horripilant.

Elle passa derrière lui au moins pour la huitième fois de la matinée et piocha dans la corbeille de fruits au moins sa huitième pomme de la matinée -manifestement elle aimait les pommes, donc il n'en achèterai plus, mesquin, en effet.

Elle s'adossa contre le mur et croqua le fruit -elle avait une manière de croquer dans les pommes ... vraiment très... très s... énervante- en regardant son collègue faire la cuisine comme on regarde un orang-outan à travers les grilles d'un zoo.

- Vous ne trouvez jamais ça humiliant pour guerrier de votre espèce de faire la cuisine?

Non, ne pas lui envoyer le couteau dans le ventre, il existe des solutions plus pacifiques...

- Artémis ne nous a pas demandé d'essayer de nous entendre, ou du moins de ne pas chercher de prétextes pour nous entre-tuer ?

- Justement, j'essaye de vous comprendre, de comprendre ce qui vous pousse à rester ici alors que vous pourriez prendre votre retraite et passer le reste de votre vie comme vous l'entendez, sans avoir à obéir a des ordres, dans un chalet suisse à regarder la montagne ou au fin fond de la Mandchourie à rechercher l'équilibre entre le yin et le yang ...

Question d'autant plus embarrassante que c'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait lui même à comprendre depuis une quinzaine de jours. Mais il ne pouvait quand même pas lui répondre ça.

- Moi je n'essaye pas à comprendre de quelle manière vous vous êtes fait plumée par la Triade.

Et à nouveau ce regard, avec la lèvre, pareil -_ for it was made for kissing, lady ..._- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Maintenant il pensait à ce truc à chaque fois qu'elle le regarderai comme ça ! A croire qu'Artémis l'avait fait exp...

Tilt !

Une petite ampoule s'alluma au dessus de la tête de Butler. Et ce qu'elle éclairait ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

Il fallait qu'il ait très vite une tite discussion entre quatre z'yeux avec son ancien principal.

- Dites moi, Kriss, maintenant votre métier consiste bien à surveiller?

Kriss marqua un temps d'arrêt, sur la défensive. Qu'est ce qu'il allait encore lui sortir?

- Théoriquement.

- Génial, vous allez pouvoir surveiller ma sauce pendant que je vais voir Artémis. Il suffit de remuer doucement et quand elle brunit vous la retirez du feu.

Et avant qu'elle ait pu trouver une remarque désagréable il la laissa en plan avec la cuillère en bois.

■■■

- Hum, vous auriez pu frapper, Domovoï ... marmonna Artémis en éteignant son écran d'ordinateur un peu trop tard pour l'empêcher de voir la magicienne en costume sexy dégommer des monstres à grands coups de boules de feu violette.

- Je ... hum... cherche des occupations légales et ... conventionnelles pour un garçon de mon âge...

Mais dans l'immédiat Butler s'en foutait profondément des activités d'Artémis, légales et conventionnelles ou non.

- Tulafexprèarty !

- Plaît-il ?

- Je ... je disait ... vous l'avez fait exprès ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Tout ça ! "_it was made for kissing_", les magnifique yeux gris, l... d'engager une femme !

Arty se cala dans son fauteuil, un sourire satisfait au lèvres.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait songer que ce serait délibéré de ma part ?

- C'est impossible que vous ayez engagé une femme de rêve par hasard !

Le sourire d'Artémis s'élargit de manière terrifiante.

- ... Non ! C'est absolument pas ça que je voulait dire !

- C'est pourtant ce que vous avez dit ...

Domovoï se laissa lourdement tomber sur le second fauteuil.

- Mais ... mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

- Eh bien, nous trouvions, votre soeur et moi-même...

- _Juliet aussi fait partie du complot !_

- Bien entenduComment aurais-je pu deviner que vous craquiez sur les yeux gris ?

- Vous ... l'avez engagé uniquement pour ses yeux ! Sachant que c'était un rubis ?

- Je ne savait pas qu'elle était un 'rubis', je dois avouer que l'apprendre m'a un peu contrarié mais il aurait était dommage que je ne l'engage pas juste pour un tatouage alors que nous avions eu l'opportunité de trouver une garde du corps sans emploie très proche de votre femme idéale d'après Juliet. Vous avez bien de la chance d'avoir une petite soeur qui vous connaît si bien...

- Ouèè... J'ai d'la chance...

- Ne soyez pas si ironique et voyez plutôt les chose en face. Je suis persuadé que si elle n'avait pas un rubis tatoué sur l'épaule vous lui auriez déjà fait votre déclaration.

- N'importe koaaaa...

- Elle ne vous plaît pas ?

- Elle ... je ... elle est ... Je veux partir m'installer au fin fond de la Mandchourie pour chercher l'équilibre entre le yin et le yang.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule. Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte d'avoir un faible pour Miss Kriss puisque je l'ai engagée essentiellement dans ce but.

- Mais j'ai jamais dit que j'avais un faible pour elle !

- Non, c'est vrai, vous avez dit que c'était une femme de rêve ...

- Mais ... mais j...

- A moins que je fasse fausse route... Vous préférez les hommes?

- Hein ?

- C'est vrai que Juliet m'a parlé d'un David ...

- _Mais nan, ça a rien à voir ! Et j'avais 17 ans !_

_- _C'est bien ce qui m'avait semblé. Et comme elle m'a aussi parlé d'une Yoko, d'une Victoria, d'une...

_- _J'ai ... j'ai vraiment raconté tout ça à ma soeur ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit au juste mais en tout cas elle m'avait l'air bien informée ...

- J'ai vraiment booooooocoup de chance ...

Artémis aller dire quelque chose, sans doute une parole de réconfort, quand une affreuse odeur de cramé entra par la porte ouverte.

- Ma sauce !

Au moment de passer la porte pour courir voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour sauver sa sauce et pour péter la gueule de la salope qui l'avait laissé se carboniser Butler se rappela qu'il y avait encore un détail qu'il fallait qu'il sache, un détail très secondaire certes, mais ça commençait à sérieusement le turlupiner...

- Et ... Votre pièce, "_it was made for kissing_"... comment elle fini?

- A la fin de la scène, Lady Anne est séduite, à l'acte IV ils sont mariés, à l'acte suivant il la fait exécuter et à la fin de la pièce tout le monde est mort...

- Encourageant...

- Que voulez-vous, c'est du Shakespeare...

_ Pour les anglichophobes (y en a-t-il sur ce site ?), la tirade shakespearienne se traduit à peu près par:_

_"N'enseigne pas à ta lèvre un tel mépris, car elle a été faite pour le baiser, madame, non pour un tel dédain" et ça vient de la scène 2 de l'acte I de _Richard III _. A ce propos, il est possible que je me soit emmêlé les actes, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai lu..._

_Et voilà, moyeux Joël ! Le dernier passage n'est pas géniale je trouve mais j'avais l'intention de le publier durant la belle nuit de Noël et je me suis aperçu qu'il n'était pas fini en fin d'après-midi donc j'ai pas eu le temps de faire du grand art. Avec un peu de chance vous aurez la suite (où viendra, si j'ai bien calculé mon coup, le premier litre de sang, niarhahaha) à Pâques... ou à la Trinité (mironton mironton mirontène-euh)_


End file.
